Sin Sospechas
by Glisa
Summary: La gran mayoría de las interrogantes tienen respuestas y en este fic también, pero algunas respuestas son un poco impredecibles. MIMATO . Chapter 9 en redacción junto con la respuesta a una de las primeras interrogantes ¿Porqué Mimi regresa?.
1. Introducción

Introducción

Muchas cosas han pasado desde el primer viaje al digimundo , ese día donde siete niños emprendieron un viaje a un lugar desconocido y habitado únicamente por los digitalmonsters.

Nos ubicamos en Japón y aquí está apunto de iniciar la temporada escolar y universitaria , sobre esta última aprovecho de comunicarles que algunos miembros del equipo están preparándose para empezar sus locos años de vida universitaria y a estos se les unía Mimi ... si algo raro considerando que tenía 3 años sin comunicarse con ellos y aún no daba razón para volver pero sigue siendo Mimi y siempre será bienvenida en el grupo. La chica había mandado un mensaje hace un par de días en el cual relataba que regresaría Odaiba y realizaría sus estudios superiores ahí , información que puso contentos a todos sus amigos que esperaban con ansias los dos días que quedaban para que el avión que traía a la castaña aterrizara en el aeropuerto.

Pero por supuesto el que está más feliz de todos es ...

Departamento de Matt y T.K

*Yamato se encuentra en un sillón de tres cuerpos sentado con los codos en las rodillas y las manos juntas mirando hacia el suelo hasta que nota la presencia de su hermano entrando en la habitación.

-Bueno y ¿que pasa? – cuestiona Takeru sentándose con el.

-No sé – responde en un tono cansado.

- Hasta yo lo sé.

- ¿Entonces por qué preguntas? – expone hostilmente - ... No es nada.

-¿No es nada o talvez no quieres decir que es por Mimi?– pregunta el menor de los hermanos suspicazmente.

-Tal vez. –dice con poco interés.

- El asunto te tiene loco ¿no es cierto? –bajando el tono a uno más preocupado.

-Si pero ...- estaba por decir Matt hasta que fue interrumpido.

-¿Todavía estás enamorado de ella hermano?

-Me fue difícil aceptarlo.

-Lo negaste por mucho tiempo , ya estás avanzando.

-Solo te lo he dicho a ti, ...

-Me alegra que confíes en mí y no te preocupes , talvez sea correspondido.

-Eso es lo que me inquieta – dice Matt agachando la cabeza y mirando al piso

-¿Qué tal si dejas de pensar en eso un momento y te vas a dormir?

Matt se levanta de su lugar y sale del salón en dirección a su cuarto y se recuesta en su cama..

" ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué justamente a mí me tocó enamorarme de ella?... Bueno de todas formas cualquiera caería a sus pies , lo que me dijo Tai el otro día, me tiene sin cuidado ... (")

//*Tai me había invitado a su casa, todo iba bien hasta que me dijo...

-Sabes Matt ... eres mi mejor amigo y debo decirte algo que llevo cargando desde hace un tiempo – decidía a confesar Taichi.

-¿Qué pasa? – le respondí a mi camarada algo distraído estaba pensando en " ella".

-Me gusta la princesa – " que ... oh , no ..., ¿Escuché bien?...

no puede estar pasando: a mi y a Tai nos gusta la misma chica . Esto sin duda , no era bueno" -¿Qué dices?

-Eh ...yo emm – "¿que se supone que debería decir en este momento? : que mal Tai porque a mí también me gusta y no solo me gusta, la amo y si te atreves a quitármela date por seguro que terminarás en el hospital con un fuerte dolor en los genitales; No ese no era el momento, pero la idea que a Tai le gustara Mimi no me agrada en absoluto"- ¿por qué te gusta?- fue lo mejor que pude decir.

-En realidad no lo sé ... pero tiene un ... no se qué –"Que se supone que tengo que pensar sobre eso?".

-Esta bien ... –Suena mi teléfono , un mensaje de T.K – Adiós, tengo que irme , otro día hablamos. – "y más te vale que no sea de eso"//

(") ... lo único que pido , es verla otra vez... la extraño. Ya llevo muchos años llevando su recuerdo en mi memoria , sus ojos , sus bellos y profundos ojos color chocolate , su sonrisa y su cara de "¿Estas bromeando?, no puede ser verdad", su voz y su ... sus quejas ... ahora que recuerdo se quejaba mucho –risas- ."

Entre muchos pensamientos como estos Yamato se queda dormido.

**Al día siguiente:**

Este es todo un caso – se dijo T.K pensando en su hermano –¡Matt! Despierta – "No puede ser , vivimos solos y aún le pasan estás cosas"- ¡¡Matt!!

Aunque Takeru no lo sabía Matt ya estaba despierto solo que le divertía estresar a su hermanito en la mañana.

Se levantó sigilosamente se su cama y mientras no miraba puso su mano en el hombro de T.K.

¡Aaah! – grita T.K como desesperado probablemente despertando a todo el piso del edificio.

-Tranquilízate ,soy yo.

-Me asustaste.

-¿Enserio? No te creo – Responde Matt sarcásticamente

-Bueno Matt , es **mañana – **dijo T.K en un intento para cambiar de tema .

-Lo sé – dice Matt perdiendo el tono irónico.

-¿Estas Listo? – pregunta T.K

-Por favor hermano, tu sabes la respuesta ...-

-¿Me la repetirías?

- ... En lo que se dice LISTO , no ...pero estoy muy **FELIZ **por volver a verla .-Obviamente enfatizando la palabra feliz.

-A mi también me alegra y no estoy enamorado de ella , y TU Matt deberías empezar a planear como decírselo, una linda declaración y flores , talvez.

-Mira quien habla , el chico que lleva años y años **enamorado de Kari** y aún no se lo dice ... viéndola todos los días.

-Lo acepto , pero es diferente ... ella es Mimi y ella es **KARI** , además cuando intento decírselo se me traba la lengua y lo más que puedo decir es helado.

-¿helado? .- poniendo cara de "?"(#).

-Si , la invito a tomar helado .

-T.K ¿Cuantas veces la has llevado a tomar helado? – se sorprende Matt

-Unas 20 veces ... – dice Takeru sonrojándose un poco.

-¿En el año?

-En el semestre – con una sonrisita boba.

-Hermano , hermano ... lamento decirte que estás peor que yo. –bromea Matt poniendo si brazo sobre su hombro.

-Pero ... esto ... yo no demoré 3 años en aceptarlo .

-Cierto hermanito , tu demoraste un poco más.-después de esto Matt se retira.

***Estados Unidos , New York:**

Entre tanto una chica de cabellos castaños estaba algo estresada preparando su equipaje para ir a Japón...

¡¡¡Estúpidas maletas!!!- grita -¡¡me voy a Japón en una hora y tienen que estar listas!!- dice la chica tratando de aplastar de alguna manera las estúpidas maletas (?)– ¡Wooohooo! Vamos Mimi ¡Tu puedes¡-lanzando un golpe al aire - al fin estoy lista para salir de aquí ..., pero será divertido y me distraeré un poco.-suspira algo melancólica.

Mimi toma sus maletas y ...

-¡Están pesadas!

Luego se dirige al aeropuerto , obviamente en taxi.

***Volviendo a Odaiba ...**

-Bien Sora , mañana vuelve Mimi –Se dice a sí misma emocionada – la he extrañado, ya van 3 años sin verla ... además ... si decidido, le pediré consejo para ... para que me ayude con Matt y le diré que me gusta **(¡!)** .Bueno supongo que como es ella sabe algo más de estas cosas y ...espero que ... me ayuda a averiguar si es un amor correspondido.

En la tarde los chicos planeaban reunirse , sin contar a Izzi y Joe que se encontraban en China e incluyendo en la reunión a los nuevos elegidos (relativamente pues ya había pasado un tiempo) se encontrarían para planear la bienvenida de Mimi y se reunirían en una cafetería.

***Ya estando ahí: ...**

- Creo que deberíamos esperarla en el aeropuerto – sugiere Tai .

-No Tai – Reprocha su hermana menor mirando a Sora.

-¿Por que no?- replica Tai algo decepcionado.

-Ella llegará cansada de su vuelo y lo único que querrá es ir a dejar sus valijas y ducharse – repone Sora ante la mirada de complot que lanzó Kari.

-Esperen – se levanta Yolei – creo que Tai tiene razón debemos esperarla con una gran sorpresa y un abrazo , luego de eso va hacer esos trámites podríamos ir algún lugar a comer un helado , o algo así .

-Me gusta la idea – sonriente Takeru- así podré ver más pronto a mi hermana.

-T.K , estás olvidándote de algo – T.K pone cara de ¿qué cosa?(?) - Que yo soy tu único hermano –luego de decir eso Yamato le dio un pequeño coscorrón a su hermano cabeza dura. Todos se echaron a reír , especialmente Davis que disfrutaba ver sufrir a T.K.

Los chicos pasaron un rato hablando y compartiendo , hasta que llegó la hora de irse.

***Mientras tanto en que sabe que lugar del cielo :**

-ZZZzzzzzZZzzzzz- si esta chica está dormida y con una gran gota de baba saliendo de su boca abierta .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

**Es fue la versión reeditada del capítulo 1. :'D ,**

**También cambié el formato :P... no es muy difícil de**

**Entender pero si no lo entienden me dicen y lo aclaro.**

**Me despido.**

**Un beso.**

**Gracias por leer (de nuevo).**

**Bye.**

**(#: hago referencia , la cara de "?" es algo así ó_o .)**


	2. La llegada de Mimi

Perdón por lo corto del capitulo anterior . Primera vez que publico algo así que ... si lo se fui muy rápido pero eso , la historia apenas comienza .

**Si tienen algo que decir hagan un ****Review y lo tomaré en cuenta ;D.**

**Y a las personas que ya dejaron , les digo que me animan a seguir escribiendo ... **

**CAPITULO DOS: La llegada y reencuentro**

_Mientras tanto en que sabe que lugar del cielo :_

_-ZZZzzzzzZZzzzzz- si esta chica está dormida y con una gran gota de baba saliendo de su boca abierta ._

Una chica de cabellos castaños de aproximadamente unos 10 años, lleva un traje de princesa muy bonito, la falda era voluptuosa y le llegaba hasta el piso era de un color rosa pálido , con mangas color crema y una diadema que iba con el conjunto. Camina por los pasillos del palacio recorriendo todo ese camino lleno de puertas blancas con una placa dorada en cada una y ramilletes de flores cada ciertos metros. La chica avanzó hasta una puerta en cuya placa decía "DECISIÓN", Entró en la recamara. Dentro de esta se encontraba una mesa con lujosos cubiertos de plata y servilletas adornadas con flores , se sentó en la única silla que estaba a la cabeza de una larga mesa llena de platos . Al cabo de un rato dos hombres no muy altos con delantales y mascarillas que al parecer tenían una edad similar a la princesa se disponían a abrir un cajón metálico , el hombre de la izquierda tenía un cajón de bronce y el de la derecha de platino. La princesa cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos se encontró con una figura borrosa que la llamaba ...

-Señorita ... señorita

-Si?- dijo ella con una voz débil

- El vuelo a Odaiba a llegado a su destino.

Mimi se levantó de su asiento en el avión se refregó los ojos y una gran sonrisa se plasmó en la cara de la castaña.

-Bien Mimi. Bienvenida a Japón "Espero que mis amigos se acuerden de mí , les extrañé mucho" - se dio a si misma la bienvenida , estaba feliz por volver al lugar que la vio nacer.

Al bajar del avión, fue a la parte trasera de este a recoger sus maletas y adivinen:

-Siguen estando muy pesadas– grita la chica tratando de jalar de una de las maletas y al no poder da un suspiro y sigue intentando.

Dos manos más se alzan a la maleta , después de un segundo esta cede.

-Gracias yo – dice Mimi dejando de ver hacia la maleta y volteando a ver a la persona que la ayudaba, se encontró con unos penetrantes ojos azul marino y un sedoso y despeinado cabello rubio , al darse cuenta de esto la chica dedujo quien era- Yamato!!- La chica se tira a abrazarlo y el atrapándola ,a Matt se le eriza la piel y se sonroja un poco ... mas bien , bastante..

Al volver al equilibrio , La soltó y la miró completamente " Que bonita está" ... al notar que casi empezaba a babear se calmó y dijo:

-Bienvenida Princesa – Mimi sonrió y fue corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás , hasta que sintió que le tocaban la espalda .

- Tai! – La chica reacciono de la misma manera que cuando vio Yamato , pero fue más corto y menos ... menos especial , se soltaron y Mimi siguió corriendo hacia estaban sus amigos.

A la primara que vio fue a Sora.

-Mimi!!!! – Gritó esta

-Soraaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!- Las chicas gritan como locas y empiezan a saltan como si no se hubieran visto en 3 años.

- Te extrañé amiga – dicen al unísono , a Mimi le salían lágrimas , la extrañaba tanto.

-Hermana!!!- se escucha una voz acercándose , es T.K , viene corriendo a abrazarme con una gran sonrisa en su boca.

-Hermanito!!! –Responde Mimi abrazada a Takeru luego ve aproximándose a una chica de aproximadamente la misma altura de Takeru "es Hikari"-Kari , están mas altos y no saben lo mucho que les eché de menos – Mimi los abraza y una gran sonrisa se plasma en su cara.

-Mimi!! Estás aquí!! – dijo efusivamente Yolei , al recibir el saludo Mimi se suelta de los chicos y va a saludarla.

-Hola Yolei – Dice Mimi, sin alcanzar un milisegundo Yolei la estaba abrazando y estrujándola, sin dejarla respirar.

-Yolei. – Le llama la atención un chico desde unos metros.

-Si ,Davis?

-Creo ... creo que estás asfixiando a Mimi.- respondió algo nervioso el chico del cabello rojizo.

-Si?- Yolei bajó la mirada para fijar sus ojos en una castaña roja de asfixia. La suelta rápidamente y se puede ver un alivio en la cara de la viajera. La toma de los hombros y empezó a sacudirla – Mimi!! Estás bien! , responde!!, te ahogaste?.

-Yolei!!! – Gritó Mimi con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si?-musita la nombrada

-Puedes parar de sacudirme por favor.-

_Después de un rato los chicos fueron por unos helados, al rato se sentaron en una mesa a comerlos y a platicar. Y ahora la ronda de preguntas para la recién llegada de Mimi..._

-¿Qué tal el viaje? – pregunta la ya no tan pequeña Hikari.

-En realidad no lo sé –Los chicos ponen cara de duda y se escuchó y Kari musitar un -Mmmh?-Mimi se sonroja y responde- Estuve dormida todo el viaje .

-Me lo esperaba de esta cabeza dura – Bromeó Sora –Y Mimi ¿Qué tal con Michael?

_La de ojos achocolatados no respondió a esta pregunta , tan solo se limitó a pensar ... "tenías que escoger justo este momento para hablarme sobre ese Gilipollas de Michael ..."_

- Quien es Michael? –preguntaron Tai y Matt a coro.

-El novio de Mimi , pues claro – respondió la pelirroja.

-Novio? – Volvieron a cuestionarse estos otra vez al unísono.

-Si , novio – Afirmó otra vez esta.

-Ex Novio , Sora – Dijo Mimi Secamente.

En cierta forma se formó una expresión de alivio en la cara de los pretendientes de la castaña pero en cierta forma al volver a la realidad vieron la imagen de una Mimi llorando encima de sus bien cuidadas manos apoyadas en la mesa.

-Mimi! , que te pasó?! , Mimi estás bien? –Enunció preocupadamente la pelirroja.

La chica seguía llorando sin pronunciar palabra alguna , estaba mal ... realmente estaba mal.

- Mimi reacciona , Mimi! – replicó Sora

Mimi salió corriendo en dirección hacia los baños dejando maletas y helados , sin dejar de llorar.

- Voy por ella – se escuchó a un apresurado Yamato antes de desparecer del lugar.

Mimi corrió hacia un estrecho callejón en el aeropuerto donde se hallaba un teléfono. Se sentó y siguió llorando. Yamato la siguió hasta el lugar en extremo sigilo , no quería que se diera cuenta pero al llegar al lugar escuchó un grito ahogado.

-Te odio Michael! – se oyó una pequeña pataleta y siguió en llanto.

Matt dio un suspiro y se dignó a entrar , se sentó junto a la chica, esta se dio cuenta de su presencia pero pareció no demostrarlo. Yamato se acercó lentamente a ella, su fragancia se impregnaba en el ambiente , le quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara y la castaña levanto un poco su cabeza y lo miró con sus ojos cafés y por el momento hinchados, pero que no perjudicaban su armónico rostro lleno de carisma e inocencia infantil.

-No llores princesa , por favor – Yamato le enseño una pequeña sonrisa.

La castaña no musitó palabra alguna solamente alzó con un gran y cálido abrazo sobre Matt mientras seguía envuelta en lágrimas y tristeza .Yamato respondió a este abrazo y la sostuvo mientras desahogaba sus penas. El acarició sus delgados ,cabellos con un único y suave cuidado. Era una sensación que quedaría en sus mas memorables recuerdos , una calidez que jamás Matt podría olvidar , pero una sola cosa no estaba bien en este momento , Mimi sollozaba , el dolor brotaba por cada una de sus lágrimas dejando de lado cualquier sentimiento hermoso que pudiera haber sentido en ese momento junto a Yamato , dejándolo para después, sin la posibilidad de darse cuenta de su entorno.

En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos acercándose , Mimi soltó a Matt para ver quien era ...

**Bueno espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado , por favor moléstense y dejen un Review.**

**Adiós y Buenas noches (¿)**


	3. Quiero tu ayuda

**CAPITULO TRES: Quiero tu ayuda**

_En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos acercándose , Mimi y Matt se soltaron para ver quién era..._

_Era Sora _

- Chicos aquí estaban ¡ , nos tenían preocupados – se alegró al encontrarlos.

-Eh ... hola Sora

-Mmmm ... hola Matt – responde esta , confundida - ¿Pasó algo Mimi? – Pregunta perceptivamente _"como si no pasara algo , ¡¡¡¿Qué onda con Michael?!!!"_

Mimi agitó la cabeza nerviosamente en señal de negación. Matt se para y alza la mano para ayudar a levantarse a Mimi, sonrojándose un poco, Mimi al notar esto también sus mejillas tomaron un color rosa , tomó la mano se Matt y los tres se dirigieron a donde estaban los demás.

-Mimi , Matt ¿Dónde estaban?- pregunta Tai.

-Al parecer , en el callejón del teléfono – dijo Sora algo molesta , Nadie entendía porque.

-¿Qué hacían allí? –interroga Tai algo molesto mirando a su amigo.

- Nada – respondió alteradamente Matt.

-Oigan – interrumpe Mimi tratando de cambiar de tema - ¿ Cuando son las inscripciones?

-¿Las de la universidad? – pregunta Kari.

-Sip

- Son mañana – dice Sora - ¿Que carrera piensas tomar?

- Estoy pensando en música y composición – responde Mimi

-Yo quiero estudiar diseño – dice Sora

Mimi mira a Tai y Matt y les pregunta - ¿y ustedes que carrera vas a escoger?

-Yo me daré un año sabático – Todos lo miran intrigados – Sí , aún no decido.

- ¿Y tu Matt? – pregunta la castaña.

Se formó un incómodo silencio en aquel lugar , después de un par de segundos se escucha a la pelirroja romperlo.

-Matt se inscribirá en el primer año de música y composición.

-Enserio Yama, genial - exclama Mimi- seremos compañeros

Matt la miró incómodamente y le comentó sarcásticamente con una pequeña sonrisa – Con tal de que no me digas Yama.

La castaña al oír estas palabras levantó una ceja y le dijo – Ok Ya-Ma-To.

-Preferiría que me digas Matt

- No abuses- contestó la castaña en tono de reproche .

-Está bien. – se resigna el rubio.

Todos rieron y se volvió a entablar una conversación . Matt sintió un suave golpe en su hombro , era Tai en que le intentaba llamar la atención.

-Matt – dijo este

-Sip – Contesta tranquilamente el rubio en el mismo tono.

- No te metas con Mimi – amenaza el castaño

-Eh? – dice Matt sin entender

- Que no intentes nada con MI Mimi– continúa Tai.

-Primero : no es TU Mimi y Segundo: Por que habría de intentar algo? – miente.

- Lo que sea – sigue murmurando pero en un tono hostil.

-Chicos de que hablan?- interrumpe Mimi al notar una callada conversación entre los dos .

-Nada – responde rápidamente el moreno.

-Si , no te preocupes Mimi – agrega Yamato.

-Matt vamos, tengo sueño – dice somnoliento T.k emitiendo un gran Bostezo

-Creo que es hora de irnos –Menciona Kari.

Como se puede apreciar ya había pasado un buen rato.

-Vamos Sora? – Mimi toma sus Maletas y mira a su amiga.

-Vas con Sora? – interroga Matt.

- Si Mimi se quedará en mi casa , en el cuarto de huéspedes.

-Ahmm .... – soltó Matt.

-¿Que piensas tai? – preguntó la hermana de este.

- Nada Kari.

- Hermano – T.K jala del brazo de Matt.

- Si , adiós – Yamato se despide de cada uno y de las chicas con un beso en la mejilla, al llegar donde Mimi , Matt se sonrojó un poco.

-Un gusto volver a verla princesa.- la besa y hace una reverencia en forma de broma.

-El placer fue mío .- Mimi responde a la reverencia que fue acompañada de una sonrisa. La castaña miró hacia los lados y se encontró con que faltaba una cabellera morada entre sus amigos y pregunta – Y Yolei?.

- Se fue .- respondió Daisuke.

- Cuando? – continua la castña.

- Un poco después de que Matt te encontrara , dijo que le dolía el estómago.

- Con razón estuvimos tan tranquilos – intervino Sora.

Kari puso una posición pensativa y deduce – Ya que lo mencionas ... – Esto hizo sacarles unas carcajadas al grupito y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas residencias.

_Sora y Mimi se encuentran afuera de aeropuerto esperando un taxi._

_-_Sora cuando lleguemos a tu departamento me vas a tener que contar todo lo que ha pasado.

- No te preocupes niña serás informada de todo, y tu también me vas a tener que contar eh.

- Que cosa Sora?

- No te hagas la que no sabe , eso no funciona conmigo.

- Sobre Michael ... no? – intuye la castaña.

- Din Din Din , tenemos un ganador. Ahora escupe.

-Mira Sora el taxi! – señala rápidamente Mimi para cambiar de tema.

- De esta no te salvas – murmura la pelirroja entrando al vehículo.

_Al llegar al departamento las chicas subieron el ascensor , Mimi dejó sus Maletas en su cuarto y ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de Sora y se recostaron sobre la cama , tenían mucho de que hablar._

-Ya cuenta.

-Es obligación?

-Mimi ¬¬

- Pero Sora.

-Nada de peros.

-Sora ¬¬

-Mimi ¬¬

-Bueno – se preparó para empezar la castaña.-emm... yo...

- Empieza Ya! – reclama Sora.

-Sabes ...creo que será mejor que tu cuentes tu historia amorosa primero – propone Mimi tratando de alejar el tema.

-Que historia amorosa? – despista Sora , Mimi la mira incrédula.

-A lo menos di que alguno de ellos te llama la atención y como supongo que no es Davis ... –Mimi pone una pausa- ya , de una vez , quien de los dos te gusta Taichi o Yamato?.

-La verdad ... el que me gusta es ...

-es?? ...

-Matt – confiesa Sora , Mimi afirma con la cabeza y Sora prosigue.-Últimamente , un poco después de que te fuiste nos volvimos buenos amigos...

-y ...?

-Pude conocerlo mejor , es todo un caballero , sabes?

-Supongo que ahora que maduró , antes no me hubiera imaginado_._

- Yo tampoco y es tan amable y siempre me escuchay ...

-Vas a seguir?

-iba a decir que su voz es maravillosa.

-Enserio? Ahora que lo dices nunca he escuchado a Yamato cantar.-reflexiona la castaña.

-Entonces hazlo , así me entenderás , además tendrás bastante tiempo para hacerlo en clase.

-Es verdad con el rubio seremos compañeros .

-No sabes cuanto te envidio.

-Entonces , porque no tomaste música?

-No sé cantar.

- Estás bromeando?

-Claro , para ti es muy fácil , princesa karaoque.

Mimi suelta una sonrisa – Vamos Sora , no puedes ser tan mala.

-En realidad sí.

-A ver – incita Mimi , Sora trata cantar , lo único que consiguió fue trizar el espejo.

-Te lo dije, soy pésima.

-Ehh – fue lo único que puedo expresar Mimi después de aquella muestra de talento.

-Olvídalo – reacciona Sora – y no te preocupes por el espejo , tengo una idea.

-Que pretendes Sora?

-Tengo un plan genial , bueno, talvez no tanto, pero quiero tu ayuda, Que dices?

-Supongo que sí – dice Mimi no totalmente convencida del plan de su amiga.-Explícate, por favor.

**Aquí termina el capitulo 3 , disculpen las molestias anteriores :'D.**

**No sean malos y dejen RR .**

**Bye ;D**


	4. La noche antes de las incripciones

**CAPITULO CUATRO: La noche antes de las inscripciones **

_-Que pretendes Sora? – Pregunta Mimi_

_-Tengo un plan genial , bueno, talvez no tanto, pero quiero tu ayuda, Que dices?_

_-Supongo que sí – dice Mimi no totalmente convencida del plan de su amiga.-Explícate, por favor._

_-_ La idea es que me ayudes a conquistar a Matt.

- Espera Sora ... ¡¿Cómo crees?!

-Elemental mi querida Watson , pues en clases tendrán que compartir.

-Bueno , eso es obvio.

- Entonces quiero que le hables de mi de mis virtudes y disimuladamente el porque soy la chica ideal para él y ...

- Para tu tren Sora , no creo que eso sea posible.

-¿Y por que no? , ¿acaso me vas a salir con que te gusta MI Matt? Porque, si es así yo ...

- Primero Sora el no es TU Matt , además no me gusta , el punto es que soy partidaria de dejar fluir el amor y que los sentimientos se vallan dando mágica y directamente , como ...

- Buenas noches – Mimi la miró extrañada - ¿Pero Sora? aún no te termino de ... "ah que más da"- Mimi sale de la habitación.

_Al mismo tiempo en el departamento de los rubios ..._

- Hermano , acabas de anotar dos puntos – dijo emocionadamente Takeru.

- ¿ Por que lo dices?

- Mimi y tú van a estudiar la misma carrera ¿no es genial?

-Pero ...

- Pero que?

-Eso me pondrá cada día más nervioso y no podré estudiar bien.

- Tal vez te acostumbres a la presencia de Mimi en tu clase y a compartir todos los días con ella.

- ¡¿Todos los días?!

-Si como cuando fuimos al campamento.

-Mmm ... en cierta forma tienes razón , no es algo que no haya echo antes.

- Bueno y ahí tendrás la oportunidad de conquistarlas – añade T.K – como a las otras chicas.

- Ella no es como las otras chicas.

- Ese sería un excelente cumplido.

-Tal vez lo use ... o mejor te lo presto .

- ¿Para que?

-Pues para que lo uses con Kari .- Matt sonríe malévolamente.

- Psss... –Takeru se sonroja – Pues de todas maneras tendrás que compartir con Mimi.

- Bueno , eso es obvio ¿no?

- Entonces prepárate , mañana la verás.

- Por que lo dices?

- En las inscripciones

- Uh – suelta Yamato.

-¿Uh? , ¿qué clase de entusiasmo es ese?-reclama T.K

- T.K??

- Si?

-¿Puedes callarte?

-------------------- -

Mimi entra a su cuarto en la casa de Sora , es blanco con un par de repisas , una mesita de noche al lado de la cama y encima de esta un lámpara de escritorio. Al frente de la puerta está situada una ventana y al costado izquierdo de ella se encuentra el armario. Las rosas maletas de la castaña están en el suelo , de una de ellas Mimi saca su celular , del mismo color de las maletas, y lo coloca en la mesita de noche , luego se recuesta en la cama y prende la lámpara.

"Mañana serán las inscripciones , será genial , además Yamato será mi compañero de clase , estaré bien acompañada ... a todo esto le enviaré un mensaje para que vallamos juntos...(")

La castaña estira el brazo, toma su celular y escribe ...

_**Buenas Yama (xD)**_

_**A Que hora vas a matricularte?**_

_**Vamos juntos?**_

_**Mimi**__._

_... Presiona enviar y vuelve a dejar en su lugar la máquina._

(")... bueno , ahora , sobre *el plan de Sora* , ¿A quien se le ocurre semejante idea? Usar a tu amiga para conquistar al muchacho que te gusta ... pero supongo que lo terminaré haciendo igual , toda buena amiga debe hacer sacrificios ... aunque la idea es sí sigue sin convencerme.

------------ -

-Matt , tu teléfono está sonando.

- T.K ¿quieres ver que es?.

- Es un mensaje.

- ¿Quién lo envía?

-Mimi

- Ah?

-Si Mimi lo envía . Quiere saber a que hora te matriculas y si van juntos.

- Eh?

- Ya no me salgas con más vocales , ¿Qué le respondes?

- Dile que en la mañana como a las 10 , yo la voy a buscar a la casa de Sora.

- Wow Matt! , me sorprendes.

- Bueno , que querías que hiciera?

- Bueno ya lo envíe.

-------------------------------------------

" Oh! Yamato respondió"

_Mimi coge su celular y lee lo que le mandan:_

_**Que te parece mañana a las 10?**_

_**Yo pasaré a buscarte**_

_**Matt.**_

Sip está bien , le responderé .

----------------------------------------

- Matt , llegó otro

- ¿Qué dice?

- Emm ... :

Genial , de paso podremos llevar a Sora al club de deportes , ella se matriculará

_**en la tarde , tal vez después de inscribirnos hagamos**_

_**algo. Ke te parece?**_

_**Mimi.**_

Que le digo?

- Dile que sí y que podemos ir a la heladería cuando terminemos.

Ok.

----------------------------------

El mensaje de Matt llega al teléfono de Mimi.

Sí , luego podríamos

_**Ir por un helado.**_

_**Nos vemos mañana.**_

_**Buenas noches.**_

_**Matt.**_

Mimi lo lee y se despide.

-------------------------------

- Matt , Mimi nos manda las buenas noches.

- Textualmente?

- _**Buena idea , hace tiempo que**_

_**no pruebo los helados de aquí.**_

_**Buenas noches a ti y a Takeru.**_

_**Mimi.**_

**___________________ __ _**

**Aquí termino mi capitulo 4 , está corto pero da igual .**

**Perdonen la demora.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que dejan reviews.**

**Sin mas que decir .**

**Bye Bye**


	5. Matrículas Abiertas

CAPITULO CINCO: Matrículas abiertas

-¡¡Soraaaaaaaaa!!

-Voy, voy- respondió la pelirroja - ¿Qué pasa?

- Buenas nuevas

-¿¿Que cosa tan buena puede pasar a las 11 de la noche?? – preguntó intrigada

-Lee esto .- Mimi le entrega su celular.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Wow!!!!!!!

-Exacto.

-¡Mimi!.- mirada asesina de parte de Sora.

-Lo sé soy una genia .- Sonreía feliz hasta que volteó a verle la cara a Sora-¿¿ Por que me miras así??

- Mañana Matt vendrá a buscarnos y ... .- Sora estaba apunto de terminar la frase cuando fue interrumpida.

- Lo sé , es una buena oportunidad para que le digas algo.

- No , Mimi no es eso , ¡¡mañana tienes una cita con Matt!!

-No es una cita ... – "_Claro yo tengo la culpa de que no tenía que hacer mañana ... habrá que pensar algo inteligente ... además es ridícula la idea de una cita con Yamato (risa mental)" _– emm... ¿Que no o entiendes? .- con un tono fingido de sorpresa.

-Al parecer no. – dijo la pelirroja cortante.

-Es una ocasión perfecta para poner en marcha tu plan – "...salvada"

- ¡¡¡Como no le pensé antes!!! , eres genial.

- Si ahora ve a dormir y prepárate para mañana.

De mañana en Odaiba , 8:00 AM , Departamento Takenouchi.

-Mimi!! , despierta – grita Sora muy exaltada.

-Cinco minutitos más mamá .- trató de pronunciar Mimi semidormida.

- Que rayos dices?! , soy Sora ... , mira no más ¡falta 1 hora , 59 minutos y 50 segundos!

-Argh – suelta Mimi despertando y abriendo los ojos.- Tranquilízate , no exageres , Es Yamato no Brad Pitt ni Justin Timberlake .

-Pero ... ¡Ay! .- Sora le jala las cobijas a Mimi.

-¡Está bien! , iré a ducharme.- Toma su ropa y camina hasta el baño.

-¡Apresúrate!

La castaña ya estaba en la ducha y se escuchaba ¡¿Cantar?! , los viejos pasatiempos no se olvidan fácilmente , más si los tomas como carrera universitaria. Sora por su parte se encontraba atónita , nunca había escuchado a Mimi cantar pero sabía que cantaba bien ya que Tai se lo había mencionado anteriormente ...

:::::: _**FLASH BACK**_ ::::::::

Tai y Sora se encontraban en la casa Yagami viendo una cinta del último concierto de la banda de Matt ...

- Sabes Tai , Matt canta muy bien – comenta la pelirroja

- Sip , pero a que no adivinas quien también canta muy bien?

-No , Izzi?

-Cerebrito no , Mimi , tiene una voz fenomenal.

-Enserio? , no sabía que Mimi cantara.

-Si , es excelente.

- Como lo sabes?

- En el digimundo , en el castillo gecomon , ¿recuerdas?

-Si , oye Tai.

-¿Mmmh?

-¿Tu cantas?

-Pues ... La verdad – el chico se sonroja – es que ,..., no .- Sora se ríe – ¡Hey! No te burles , ¿Que hay de ti?

-Bueeno ...- se sonroja también – la verdad es que no canto ni villancicos.- carcajadas se dieron de parte de ambos.

:::::: _**FIN FLASH BACK**_ ::::::::

-Sora , es tu turno .- rompe el silencio la castaña saliendo del cuarto de baño vestida solo con una toalla blanca.

-Ok .- Mimi se dirige a su respectiva habitación mientras la pelirroja va hacia el baño con toalla en mano.

Ya es su cuarto cierra la puerta y abre una de las maletas saca ropa interior , un vestido blanco con detalles rosas unas sandalias y un collar a juego , que deja en la mesita de noche. Deja caer la toalla y se viste, al terminar toma el collar y se mira en el espejo mientras se lo coloca.

De la misma maleta coge un grande , exageradamente grande , estuche rojo que contiene su maquillaje del solo toma una sombra rosa , rimel y un labial.

Luego de maquillarse se tomó el cabello con un broche blanco que combina con el vestido.

Estando lista se dirigió a la cocina , algo tenía que comer .Pasaron unos dos minutos y llegó Sora en un traje deportivo azul con rayas blancas.

-Te ves bien .- le dijo la recién llegada.

-Gracias – contestó alegre - y tu ... – "emm ..." .- deportiva .- "Claro , lo sé no fue una gran idea pero que le ibas a decir a una chica con ropa de futboll o lo que sea"

Ambas se dispusieron a comer y cuando ya terminaron sonó el timbre.

10 AM en Odaiba

- Sora, la puerta.

-Ve tú – ordenó la pelirroja.

- Pero es tu casa .- dijo Mimi con tono de reproche.

-¡¡Mimi!!

- Ok , yo iré – dice aproximándose a la puerta "Valla que gruñona , esto de Matt la saca de sus casillas ella no es así" abre la puerta y deja ver a un chico rubio , alto , ojos azules , camisa negra y jeans – ¡Hola Yamato! .- saluda dulce y sonriente , lo besa en la mejilla , se sonroja pero Mimi no lo nota .- Pasa.

- Hola Mimi , Hola Sora.

- ¡¡¡Hola!!! .- se escucha desde lejos a la chica.

-Que puntual eres Matt – dice la castaña mirando al reloj de la pared.

- Gracias , ¿Vamos Ya? .- "¿es necesario que venga Sora?, pero no será por mucho"

- Esperemos a Sora.- dice mientras coge su bolso de mano.

Pasa un minuto y nada de palabras , ese SÍ fue un silencio incomodo.

- ¡Estoy lista! .- se le escucha decir desde la cocina.

-Bien , vamos.- dice el rubio.

Ya van unas calles y siguen todos callados. Sora por su parte estaba al lado derecho de la castaña , sonrojada y mirando hacia abajo y Yamato , bueno él estaba con la vista hacia el otro lado intentando que sus ojos no se toparan con los de Mimi. Mimi estaba muy incómoda , esto sin duda alguna era bastante desesperante y no pudo esperar más para quitarse esa sensación ...

-¡¡¿Pero que no piensan hablar?!!- gritó la chica de ojos miel mientras las personas a su alrededor la observaban atentamente a ella y a sus amigos –"_que vergüenza_"

-Cálmate Mimi – dijo Sora suavemente mientras la abanicaba con su mano "Mimi es casi tan impulsiva como Tai"

El trío siguió caminando de la misma forma que iban antes , con Mimi unida al grupo de avergonzados que miran hacia el infinito , caminaron unas cuadras más allá hasta llegar a un club de deportes reconocido de la ciudad.

-¡Hey chicos!

- Hola Tai .- saludan Yamato y Sora mientras que Mimi se refiere a él como Taichi , esta se acerca a el y le da un beso en la mejilla , Tai se ruboriza y el rubio pone cara de pocos amigos. Sora se aproxima al Castaño y se pone a su lado .

- Adiós.- se despide la pelirroja haciendo un gesto con la mano.- Mimi , el plan .- agrega en voz baja.

Mimi y Matt siguieron su camino , avanzaron un poco , en un cruce de calles mientras esperaban Yamato habló ...

-Mimi

-¿Si?

-¿Qué plan? – pregunta intrigado

-Eh ... eh , olvídalo – contestó la chica algo nerviosa.

Los chicos continuaron caminando , Yamato se pone de nervios por el silencio incómodo.

-"Vamos Matt piensa ... tema de conversación..."

- Oye ... Yamato – llama su atención la castaña.

- ¿Si? – "¡Yes!"

- ¿Por qué escogiste música?

-Es fácil – el rubio sonríe con confianza , está en su tema – la música es mi vida, componer es mi pasión –Se iluminan sus bellos ojos azules.

-Matt

-¿Sí? – Lo dijo como cualquier persona a la que le hayan roto su burbuja de inspiración.

-No grites , por favor , la gente NOS observa.

-Omh ... – se sonroja- ¿y por que lo escogiste tu?

-Bueno ... es lo que me gusta , además desde niña me eh sentido atraída por la música.

- Eso explica porque me observabas detrás de unos arbustos cuando tocaba la harmónica en el digimundo.- Dijo sin pensar en voz alta , aunque cuando recordaba eso lo hacía sonreír.

- No sabía que te habías dado cuenta ... .- sonríe nerviosa y sonrojada , y hace un intento por cambiar de tema - ¿cómo está mi hermanito?

- Pensaba que eras hija única.

- Me refiero a Takeru-

-¿Desde cuando que T.K es tu hermano?

-Mimi lo mira feo - ¿Vas a seguir con eso?

-Matt responde de igual forma – sí.

-Bueno , ¿Cómo está Takeru?

- ¿Él? , bien

-Mira es allí .- Dijo la castaña señalando a un gran edificio.

Al entrar en el lugar se dirigieron a una mesa llena de papeleo y una señora.

-Buenos días . ¿En que puedo ayudarles?

-Hola , Queremos matricularnos en el área de música.- dijeron ambos al unísono.

La señora les entregó unas formas , al llenarlas las entregaron y respondieron unas cuantas preguntas , luego salieron.

-Fue más rápido de lo que esperaba- dijo más poniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

- Oye Yamato , ¿vamos por los helados?

-De acuerdo.

Mimi y Matt caminaron un par de cuadras hasta llegar a un local blanco con manchas negras (estampado de vaca) y un cartel amarillo con letras azules que decía *HELADERÍA MOOKY*

______________________________________________.

Esto fue el capítulo 5.

**Lo sé me demoré mucho xD , hace como 30 días que no subo nada ,**

**Esto me sirvió para dar una señal de vida xD.**

**¿Cómo me quedó? , estuve trabajando en escribir bien los signos bilaterales :B**

**Gracias por leer , por favor dejen review y me dan su opinión n_n.**


	6. 1 NO cita con mi NO tan buen amigo Matt

CAPITULO 6 : Una no cita con mi no tan buen amigo Matt

Ya adentro del local se encontraron adentro con un gran mostrador con una enorme variedad de colores y sabores de los más ricos helados te todo Japón. El lugar a pesar de ser solo una heladería tenia un ambiente de restaurante , mesas redondas y asientos de cuero en forma de medialuna alrededor de ellas.

-Hace muchos años que no venía a este lugar Matt – Miraba atónita una chica que no recordaba lo ... enorme que era aquel lugar.

-Yo tampoco – Por su parte el rubio tenia la misma reacción que Mimi.

Los chicos se sentaron , al momento un mesero les entregó los menús , este ilustraba todos los tipos de postre que podían elegir . El que los atendió les tomó las ordenes y los dejó solos.

-Bueno Matt , y como haz estado los últimos años? – Preguntó la castaña para romper el hielo en la ... callada conversación de ambos.

-Ocupado .- con un tono de haciéndose el interesante.

-"¿que clase de respuesta es esa?"- ¿En que?

- Ya sabes ... en los asuntos de mi Banda y la Escuela.

- Oh ...

-¿Y tu?

-Ocupada .- "ping – pong"

-¿En que?

- En ... en – "Oh ... rayos , metí la pata , no puedo decirlo .. Ehh..." – cosas

- ¿ Como en que cosas?

-"Ay! No insistas " – Cosas ... en las que te ocupas.

-Mimi .- No hace falta decir como lo dijo.

- Información clasificada.

-Mimi – mirada intensa de parte de Yamato.

En ese momento llega el señor con los helados.

-¡Oh! .- exclamó la castaña – los helados .- dijo mientras empezaba a servirle el suyo.

-De esta no te salvas.

-Está bien – dijo cabizbaja – me rindo – Matt sonríe triunfal hasta que escuchó la palabra .- pero ...

-"¿por que diablos siempre hay un pero?" – ¿pero...?

- ¿Podrías guardar el secreto? –le brillaron los ojos y hizo un pequeño puchero ¿ quien podría decirle que no?

- Seguro.

-Fui ...

-¿Eras...?

-No me corees , ¿quieres?

- Lo siento.

-Era una especie de consejera amorosa , me decían miss cupido .

-Wow

- ¿Qué wow?

-Olvídalo , ¿cómo funcionaba eso?

- Tenía una teoría infalible , conocía a la gente , los sabía escuchar , me decían lo

que querían y yo les decía si la persona era lo que buscaban , contestaba sus preguntas ,

me pedían consejos y esas cosas.

-Mimi

-¿si?

- ¿Te importaría si le dijera a T.k?

-Pero Matt .- Dijo como una niñita pequeña a la que le niegan algo.

-Por favor

-Yamato

-Por favor

-¿se lo terminarías diciendo de igual forma , no es cierto?

- Supongo.

-Está bien díselo si quieres.

-Gracias.

-De nada .- "aunque no le servirá de nada saber porque ...(")- lamentablemente todo se fue al caño. .- Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla..

-¿Qué? .- reaccionó Yamato al escuchar un murmuro de la castaña , la miró y vio que estaba empezando a llorar.

-Nada .- Matt la miro fija e insistentemente , pasaron un par de segundos , de esos que se hacen muy largos para que Mimi repitiera lo que dijo.- ¡Que todo eso se fue al caño!.- Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos con más fuerza , empezaba a recordar hechos del pasado que no eran nada agradables . Yamato se acercó a ella y antes de hacer nada Mimi lo abrazó , el respondió al gesto de la muchacha ,pues no sabía que hacer y francamente no creía que estuviera llorando por el mal rendimiento de su negocio.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que todo estaba igual . Mimi seguía llorando el pecho de Yamato y abrazándolo , hasta que de repente se dio cuenta de que era Matt o mejor dicho de quien era Matt.

-Yamato – La chica abrió los ojos y lo soltó lentamente.

-¿Si? .- digo en un tono algo ahogado por tristeza.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que desde que llegué , me has tratado excelente - Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro húmedo .- ... A pesar que nunca fuimos ... amigos.

Las palabras atravesaron el pecho de Yamato , eso era cierto , pero era por su culpa , nunca le prestó mayor atención visible , aunque siempre estuvo pendiente de ella.

-No te preocupes , después de todos eres ... la hermana de mi hermano.

-_pausa_ – oye no me gusta que me veas así , es muy rebuscado.

-Bueno entonces ... .- El rubio hizo como que sacaba algo de su bolsillo y tomó delicadamente la mano izquierda de la chica.- ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

Mimi sonrió y giró los ojos de manera simpática – Claro .

_Al pasar un rato ..._

-¿Mimi?

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué llorabas? – _La esperada pregunta_

La chica colocó su mano de golpe en su cara , se mordió el labio inferior y dijo .- Ahora no , por favor.

-Mimi.

-Yamato – _Intercambio de nombres. _El la miró insistentemente, ella lo tomó de los hombros , lo miró a los ojos e hizo un pequeño puchero.

-¿Pero me lo dirás? .- Mimi puso cara de duda – Por favor , por nuestra amistad.

-"rayos" Aja .- Asintió – Por nuestra amistad ... pero ...

-¿Pero...? – "Ah!! ,más peros no"

-Sabes que .- Una idea fugaz pasó por su mente .- Olvídalo .- La castaña sonrió , ya era hora de que sus amigos supieran la verdadera razón de porqué estaba en Japón , aunque lo difícil sería ... **explicar** ... después de todo era un larga historia.

Después de un rato la no cita terminó y ambos siguieron su camino.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________.

**Hola , y perdón por la demora , es que le di muchas vueltas a este capítulo antes de escribirlo, aunque no en muy largo pero ya está listo y los dejé con la incógnita ;D.**

**No se preocupen en el próximo capitulo lo sabrán ... eso y otras incógnitas anteriores .**

**Pero no se preocupen no hay muertes , solo una gran falla profesional (?) y una pequeña mirada a la vida de Mimi en estados unidos.**

**Bueno , espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y muchas gracias por seguirle la pista a mi historia . Por favor dejen su opinión , se los agradecería mucho.**

**Bye Bye**

**Besos **


	7. Recuerdos para desechar: parte 1

**Ya:**

Hola Amigos , lectores , suscriptores y gente linda que deja reviews , les presento un boletín informativo de ultima hora ( ?)

Lo que pasa es que eh estado muy **"Ocupada"** últimamente con juntas con mi gente , exámenes y tareas (que no hice xD , pero la sola idea de que tengo que hacer tareas me pone una alerta en la conciencia que no me deja hacer nada divertido ... entonces es aburrimiento sin tareas) .

Bueno y me di cuenta que **el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido** desde que empezó marzo y que me estaba atrasando mucho con esto u_uU y bueno **el siguiente capitulo que van a leer ahora ... no está completo porque preferí ponerlo dividido en partes (porque es largo) que demorarme 2 meses en subirlo** (y luego ustedes me maten u_uU)...

Aquí como dije antes voy a poner un resumen de los últimos 3 años de Mimi en estados unidos ... y esta sería "la parte linda de la historia" x'D

Ahh! , Otra cosa que siempre se me olvida ... en realidad nunca lo eh puesto :

*** Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Toei y Akiyoshi Hongo **(a pesar de quien nadie sabe quien es xD).

Ya ahora si xD ...

* * *

**Capitulo 7: "La parte linda de la historia"(Recuerdos para desechar: parte 1)**

_Después de la cita:_

Mimi llegaba algo alterada a la casa de Sora ...

-Claro Mimi , muy inteligente de tu parte ... ahora vas a tener que decirle a la persona menos indicada , porque claro tenias que seguirle el juego de ocupado ocupada , y luego no se te ocurrió decirle, bien con mis amigas yendo al centro comercial todos los santos días... demás que el tal rubio ese te hubiera creído y así no estarías metida en todos estos problemas , ... aunque tarde o temprano alguien te terminaría preguntando ¿Mimi por que volviste a Japón? .- Se decía la castaña hablándose a si misma , aunque sabía perfectamente que estaba sola ya que la Sra. Takenouchi estaba en la florería y Sora ... estaba con Taichi.

_Mientras tanto..._

El tal rubio ese llegaba a su departamento , se dirigió a la cocina y sacó una lata de soda de la nevera , la abrió y se recostó en un sillón grande de la sala de estar. Estaba haciendo un intento por quitarse la imagen de la castaña llorando de su mente pero no marchaba muy bien , se sentía muy impotente al no poder hacer nada con respecto a eso , no sentía esa sensación hace mucho tiempo y sin duda no era bueno para soportarla.

Al momento sintió que abrían la puerta.

-Ya llegué –era T.K

-Bienvenido – respondió Matt en un tono serio.

- ¿ Como te fue en tu cita ? .- preguntó el menor .

- Bien – dijo volviendo a recordar Mimi .- ¿ Y a ti en la tuya?

-No fue una cita .- contestó rápidamente.

- Si claro .- expresó un claro sarcasmo.

-Bueno , ¿Y que dijo Mimi? .- _cambió de tema._

- Varias cosas , ahora somos amigos .

- Genial, así cuando te rechace lo hará con tacto .- Mirada asesina para Takeru numero 1º .-Era una broma. , ¿y la fuiste a dejar a su casa?

- No , ¿por qué?

- Yo siempre voy a dejar a Kari después de que salimos, deberías cuidar más a Mimi .- Mirada asesina para Takeru numero 2º .- Digo , muchas cosas podrían pasarle a una chica de 18 años caminando sola en la calle...

-¿Mmmh?

-Si y más si lleva un bolso ...

- Espera , ¿Cómo sabías que Mimi llevaba bolsa?

- Mimi siempre lleva bolsa .- dijo T.K recordando a Mimi en el digimundo .

-Cierto .- Dijo como si le acabaran de decir una verdad universal.

- Le podrían robar , unos borrachos podrían encontrarle , llevársela y luego secuestrarla para ...

- ¿Cuál es tu punto?

- Deberías por lo menos llamarla para saber si ya llegó.

-Ok , lo haré .- Yamato sacó su móvil de su bolsillo y marcó el numero del celular de la castaña.

Por su parte ella se encontraba recostada en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes de la casa Takenouchi , ya estaba considerablemente más calmada y se le veía bien ya que minutos después de llegar se había lavado la cara con agua fría y maquillado otra vez. El teléfono suena ...

-¿Si?

-Mimi , habla Matt. ¿llegaste bien a casa de Sora?

-Si , gracias por preguntar . ¿Llamas por algo en especial?

-Eh ... "idea!" ... Si T.K quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Matt que rayos dices? – Yamato le pasa hostilmente el teléfono a Takeru .- ¿Mimi?

-Hola hermanito!!

- Hola Mi ...

-Oye T.K , si Yamato te dice algo de una consejera amorosa es mentira , se emborrachó con el helado de ron con pasas .

-Esta bien ... adiós.

-Adiós T.K despídeme de Yama .-Cuelgan simultáneamente .- ¿Hermano te emborrachaste?

-¿Qué te dijo Mimi?

-No , no es nada ... ¿te gustan las pasas?

-No ... ¿por que...

-Entonces , ¿qué consejera amorosa?

-Oh ... eso ... Si , Mimi fue consejera amorosa en estados unidos , pregúntale a ver si te puede ayudar con Hikari.

-Lo pensaré ...

Mimi volvió a su posición anterior , tenia que explicarlo todo porque estaba segura de que Yamato no se había olvido de su conversación de hace algunas horas , ahora básicamente SOLO tenía que explicar los últimos tres años de su vida ... y tratar de no llorar ...

**_________RACCONTO PARTE 1/3_____________::(Mimi P.O.V.)::**

A ver hace tres años atrás :

Estaba empezando la preparatoria ... el primer día conocí a mi ahora mejor amiga Kimberly , quedó en mi grupo ,ella es ... una chica decidida , cabello anaranjado, ojos verdes , le gustan los deportes y bastante ... atrevida.

Nuestra amistad avanzó rápido , ella venía a mi casa , yo iba a la de ella , hablábamos horas por teléfono ... hasta nuestras mamás se hicieron amigas.

Un día , de regreso de las vacaciones de invierno íbamos por los pasillos tranquilamente , yo traía un gran montaña de cuadernos en las manos la cual me obstruía la vista ... típico de los dibujos animados y fue ahí cuando choque contra alguien y ... si adivinaron ... todas mis cosas quedaron en el suelo .

-Ash! ... Kim , ayúdame a recoger este desastre. - Bueno al parecer no me escuchó ... estaba mirando a la persona con la que choqué , al parecer se agachó para ayudarme ... por lo menos alguien aquí me ayuda.

Al terminar de apilar todo lo caído levante mi cabeza para dar las gracias y ...

Ese cabello rubio ondulado , esa nariz , esos ojos aguamarina ...

-Mi ... Mi ... Michael?

-Mimi .- se acercó y me besó la mejilla y me sonrojé . Luego de eso se levantó del piso y me tendió la mano ... no se puede negar , eso fue muy caballeroso.

-Gracias .- respondí ya estando de pie .- ¿Cómo has estado? ... espera esta es mi ... ¿Kim? , ¿Kim?- ¿Dónde se fue?... comencé a mirar por todo el lugar ... y yo

que le quería presentar a Michael.- Bueno creo que se fue ... ¿Y cuando volviste a New York?.

-Antes de ayer , tengo en mismo domicilio que antes ... ¿Fuiste a Japón en las vacaciones? .- Y comenzamos a avanzar

-No , estuve con mis padres ... Y bueno ¿ en que salón quedaste?

- En el "A" .- contesta y sonríe .- ¿Y tu en cual estás?

-"B"

- Entonces hasta aquí llegamos .- ¿WHAT?... Luego lo miré con cara de duda y me apuntó una puerta.- Esté es tu salón

-Cierto , Nos vemos .- Me acerqué a su mejilla y antes de poder despedirme ...

-¿Después de clases?

-¿Eh?

-Si quieres salir conmigo después de clases?

-Seguro .- Le sonreí y me di la vuelta.

-Es una cita – Me dijo de espaldas antes de que entrara al salón.

Al abrir la puerta sentí que alguien me tomaba el brazo y me jalaba hacia adentro ... Kimberly.

Nos sentamos en unos pupitres y me empezó hacer preguntas como...

-¿Quien es ese rubio? ,¿Cómo se llama? , ¿lo conocías? , ¿cuántos años tiene? , ¿en que grado va?

-Es un amigo , se llama Michael , si de hace un tiempo , tiene nuestra misma edad y va en el "A"..

-Genial , es lindo

-Supongo.

-¿Y vienes a mi casa a estudiar hoy?

-¿Era hoy?

-Si ... ¿Tienes algo más que hacer?

-Tengo una cita con Michael.

-¿Así que tendré que quedarme sola en mi casa solamente porque tienes una cita?, no es justo

- ... Si quieres le cancelo.

-NO tonta ve , NUNCA LE CANCELES A UN RUBIO, además tenía una invitación de Chad para ir al cine hoy.

-De nada.

-Cierto , eres la mejor. Deberías aconsejarme más a menudo.

-No abuses ... ¿y por que no hay que ...

- Lo digo por experiencia .-En ese momento sonó la campana de entrada a clases... Lo raro es que estaba ahí a esa hora ... siempre llego tarde.

Al terminar la escuela prepare mis cosas fui al baño y a la salida del edificio estaba Michael esperando.

-Y ... ¿vamos?

-Vamos.

**_________ FINAL DE RACCONTO PARTE 1/3_____________**

No recuerdo muy bien lo que hicimos ese día , solo recuerdo que lo repetimos muchas veces y que ...

Me terminé enamorando de Michael.

**To be continued (CONTINUARÁ)...**

* * *

**Bueno ... ahora a disculparme porque en el capitulo anterior dije que no me iba a demorar mucho u_uU ... Soy de lo peor D: **

**Acerca del capítulo no es corto pero tampoco para decir mira que laaaaaaaaaaaaaargo ...**

**El siguiente será un poco más corto y no pondré cuanto me demoraré porque es relativo :B ... pero seguiré ... aunque me demore dos años no abandonaré el fic :'D... por siempre ... creo.**

**Bueno me despido n_n**

**Espero que dejen reviews (o moriré (?))**

**Cuídense mucho!!!**

**Y feliz pascua atrasada :B.**

**Bye n_n**


	8. Recuerdos para desechar: parte 2

**Capitulo 8: "No trágico y Alegre"(Recuerdos para desechar: parte 2)**

_...Me terminé enamorando de Michael._

_..._

**_________RACCONTO PARTE 2/3_____________::(Mimi P.O.V.)::**

Después de un tiempo , no sé cuando específicamente ...

El día empezó usual , despertar , levantarse , clases y al final mi típica salida con Michael.

Fuimos a una linda pastelería en el centro de New York , recuerdo que me gustaba mucho ir allá , nos sentamos en una mesa pequeña cerca del mostrador , se podían ver todas esas exquisiteces llamándome .. me desvié ... pero bueno , estábamos ahí pidiendo la orden a la camarera ... el pidió un pie de limón y yo un pastel de doble chocolate con fresa , al rato trajeron la comida y comenzamos a comer ... bueno yo porque Michael estaba quieto observándome ... me sentí un poco incómoda , tragué un bocado y cuando iba a abrir mi boca para decir algo el habló.

-Mimi , eres muy linda ¿sabias? ... – en ese segundo sentí como un fuerte calor se acumulaba en mis mejillas... y lo peor ... el continuó - ... eres muy dulce y una gran persona ...- el nerviosismo aumentaba gradualmente y ...- ... y es por eso que t~tu t~tu ...me gustas ... ¡me gustas mucho! – estaba total y completamente sonrro... no mucho más que eso, ¡estaba ROJA! .

-"imposible"

Al siguiente instante al que volvía a la conciencia Michael estaba a unos cuantos milímetros de mi "dios!" ... lo próximo que noté era yo y Michael ...BESÁNDONOS.

Duro solo un poco ... al separarnos se me salió algo, –¡¡¡¡¡¡que no debí haber dicho nunca!!!!!!- un inaudible ...

-TE AMO.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-N...

-Mimi y~yo ... te quiero ¿Quieres ser mi ... novia?

-Si "The Big Mistake"

Corto la escena ahí pero si les sirve saber esa noche Michael estaba de caballero así que me dejó en la puerta de mi casa ...y se despidió con uno de esos besos románticos que dan en las películas americanas.

Ya dentro subí corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación ... ¡tenía que llamar a Kim!

*LLAMO*

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING ... RIIIIIIIIIIIIING

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡¡Fue increíble , grandioso!! , ¡ no me lo vas a creer pero ...! – estaba muy emocionada hasta que noté que ...

-Mimi ... espera ya te traspaso con Kimberly.

-Lo siento señora – Que vergüenza ... aunque no era la primera vez , lo admito (...)

-¡Hey Mimi! – se le notaba feliz ... aunque ella es siempre animosa.

-Hola Kim

-¿Llamas por algo en especial?

-Si pero te vuelvo a llamar ... es que ...

-Ok , hahaha , entendido .- cortó la llamada.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING ... RIIIIIIIIIIIIING

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – grito yo

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – grita ella

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – grito yo " si ... **se habrán dado cuenta de que estamos algo chifladas** ... hace un rato ya ... ¿no?"

-¡¡¡¡¿Y por que gritamos?!!!!

- No me lo vas a creer – ya un poco más calmadas.

-Si es así yo primero .- totalmente calmadas.

-OK , dime.

-No~o – tono musical- tienes que adivinar.

-A ver ... ¡TE SACASTE LA LOTERÍA!

-¡NO, DON'T BE DAFT! (no seas boba)

-Espera ... ¿Saliste con Chad hoy?

-Ahaaa (afirmación)

-¡¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!

-¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!

-¡Que no! – "de verdad ... mas de algo ... es **bastante** "

-¡Pero Sí!

- ¿Y como fue?

-Solo lo puse verde de los celos, cayó redondito y lo escupió todo.- "**Si se perdieron**: A Kimy se le declararon "

-¿Y aceptaste?

-¡Obviamente! ¿Acaso pensabas que me iba a hacer la difícil con el?

-No ... pero tu eres ALGO impredecible.

-Bueno ... talvez ... y tu?

-Ah si ... ¡¡¡¡¡¡MICHAEL ME BESÓ!!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! –incrédula.

-¡Sí! Y estamos de novios

-ES OFICIAL , este día es el mejor.

-Ni que lo digas.

-¡Oh! Wait ... tengo un e-mail de Ely.

-¿Ely?

-Mi prima .........¡Oh no!

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó?

-Léelo tu – Kim me reenvía el mensaje y abro el mail desde mi computadora.

...Después recibí el e-mail que Ely le envió a Kimy ... no recuerdo muy bien lo que decía textualmente pero era uno de esos usuales problemas amorosos que se repetían en libros , series y películas bobas que siempre están en descuento. Luego como un reflejo me vino a mi mente la respuesta a su problema ... la cual le envié a mi amiga que por consiguiente fue enviada a su prima. ...

-¡Eres brillante Mimi!, enserio.

Los problemas de Ely se arreglaron en un par de días y dada las casualidades del destino Ely era ex-editora del periódico de nuestra escuela y prácticamente me obligó a escribir una columna de consejos amorosos y convenció al equipo editorial para que arreglaran todo ... En unos cuantos meses ya era señorita popularidad ... específicamente "Miss Cupido". Mi relación con Michael era la mejor.

**_________ FINAL DE RACCONO PARTE 2/3_____________**

**Nada podría ir mal hasta que ESO pasó ...**

* * *

si me demoré ... esta vez más que nunca u_uU .

Hay varias excusas pero ya prefiero no darlas xD ... de igual forma está tarde.

En el próximo capitulo veremos que ES (SERA/FUE) **ESO **que pasó XDDDD y la tan esperada razón de ...

**¿POR QUÉ MIMI ESTÁ DE VUELTA EN JAPÓN?**

: P!!!

Bueno me despido de todos ustedes.

Gracias a mi querido público xD

Besos

Cuídense

**Y dejen Reviews xD!**

Ya no los Molesto más

Bye Bye


End file.
